


Reunion

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan), kyo_chan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Omegaverse, Rizolf, ZolfRiza, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally reunited by the Fuhrer when he sends them to Briggs to carve the crest, Riza doesn't know what to do about being so close to her omega when they haven't been together in years. The last time Hawkeye saw Kimblee, he was being sentenced to prison for being a war criminal; she always wonders if she'd been wrong about him all along. Despite all her doubts, she is still compelled to be with him when he needs her the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written with love for an omegaverse spin on an AU we call Novocaine. Hawkeye and Kimblee are tangled together throughout the events leading up to Promised Day. The Fuhrer finds it entertaining to put them side by side in Briggs once he separates Riza from Mustang. Really just wanted an excuse to write Kimblee going into heat ~_^ Please enjoy!

Zolf's heat came fast and strong in the deep freeze of the Amestrian north. He took his coffee earlier than Armstrong's first watch, paying his cens and retreating to the quarters reserved for him. He was content to remain there for the day, surely nothing would change in the time it would take for the suppressants to do their work. Knowing she was  _ here _ with him made that thought more unappealing than usual, but the situation warranted caution and restraint. They could afford to lose no ground in their affairs with Drachma, no matter what his biology tried to tell him. The pills went down stubbornly, seeming to get caught in his throat, but he drowned them with the strength of Briggs brew and settled himself into a chair with his book. He would have trouble retaining anything in the hours to come, but the words were his quiet companion until he could think clearly again.

Riza couldn't sleep. Not much sun came to the north, but the night was still deep and dark when she dressed for the day, nerves on edge, pulling at her. She planned for a brief excursion to the automail engineers, who were not only sure to be awake, but to have coffee. Halfway there, where two hallways intersected, it hit her. In spite of all her self-warnings, she took a long deep breath and her senses woke in an instant. She understood the lure, her sudden waking awareness now had a name.

_ Omega. _

A knock on Zolf's door, his head came up, instantly awake from a half doze. He always asked for his suppressants with sedatives; it was the easiest way to reset everything for him. This time, however, there was a flaw; he was too keenly aware of the sound across the room. As if it had a language all its own he understood, it became a persistent murmur against his spine.  _ Let me in. _ He didn't mark his place in the book, no point really. Setting it aside, he rose up and headed to the door. His hand hesitated on the handle for only a moment, and when he blinked next it was open. His nostrils flared, eyes widening ever so slightly, all of her being filling his senses.

_ Alpha. _

Zolf found his voice first.

“You shouldn't be here.”

“You shouldn't be alone.”

Riza put her hand on the door just in case he thought to close it, but he hadn't moved from where he stood. He couldn't look away from her; there was no way he could deny her or the heat steadily building in spite of the suppressants. The longer they stood like that, the stronger the chance someone would come 'round a corner, see them, see her go into his room.

“Come in,” he told her.

It was then she hesitated, looking over her shoulder, then back at him. Her eyes narrowed, fixing onto his gaze and trying to read what she saw there. He was a different man, he had been since the war, and she wondered if this would only be a trap. It was bad enough Bradley knew they were connected and even worse Zolf himself wouldn't let her forget she was his Alpha. She had gone into this excursion to Briggs knowing they didn't expect her to survive, but she would be damned if she let  _ this _ be what defeated her. This was hers to control, not the other way around.

It happened quickly, giving neither of them time to talk one another out of this. It was a force of nature, it was happening, and just like that Riza was on the other side of the threshold, pushing the door shut and locking it. Zolf indulgently breathed in, her reaction to him evident in her scent, sweet-sharp like flowers and gunpowder. It took him right back to nights in the desert where that fragrance made the nights easier to get through and were more distinct than sand and blood. If indeed the suppressants had been doing anything for him this time, they were steadily losing effectiveness. He reached out, tipped her chin up, waited to see if she would push him away. Instead, Riza leaned into it without breaking eye contact, her hand coming up to twist itself in the front of his shirt. Their mouths crashed together with little grace, but the contact was so satisfying.

Riza pushed and Zolf stepped, the two of them moving as if in a dance, crossing the room. They didn't have much time, a shame for Zolf, who would have loved to savor his first chance to touch and be touched by Riza. Now that they started, he wasn't going to relinquish the opportunity, steadily persistent. She responded in kind, and he noted how her hands had gained confidence since the sandbox, war and politics steadying her grip, beauty and power a flame of its own in her very presence. He quickly descended from being aware of his Alpha to craving her.

Down to the bed he went, and she smiled above him. He couldn't recall her smiling since they left Central. Her heated gaze was all for him, made him forget about the crest, forget about his orders. That was the danger of their bond, she could make him focus only on her in the dangerous space of a few heartbeats, a staggered breath. She had control of his heat – which was as it should be – and they would take the risk, accept the consequences of being caught. Knowing she would calm the terrible ache in him he hated so much, it was worth it. Riza leaned over him, claimed his mouth again, seconds later her hair was down and falling in a curtain around them, the tie now twisted around his elegant fingers. The bed sank as she knelt on the mattress, straddling his hips and drawing a growl of need she could practically taste on her tongue. Her weight settled firmly on him was of some comfort, solid and sinking into his bones. He burned, and she kept him from despising it. He was hers.

“It has been a while,” he murmured, the cadence of his voice familiar, the man she had known years ago.

Her expression faltered, the same hitch of breath and crinkle of her brow he'd grown accustomed to seeing in their reunion. They had changed; she looked at him like she didn't know him. Until this very moment, when she seemed to embrace what was happening to them here. “Shame you kept me waiting.”

“I do hope I can make it up to you.”

“You're about to, Major.”

Zolf Kimblee let no one else handle him the way Riza did. Time had changed her, but into something strong enough to be his Alpha. In Ishval, they flirted with this connection between them while he tried not to hate his instincts and she learned it was all right to answer them. Buttons came undone, clothes moved, their bodies rocked, all between kisses that ranged from tender to carnal and everything in between. Neither of them would hold back; there was no way to know if they would get this chance again. If it was to be the last, they were going to take it, he would let her have him. He rolled his hips, she sank onto him, they were one. Zolf's head went back and a sound that pleased her tumbled from his lips. He did indeed make it up to her, and she took care of him, feeding his hunger and soothing his ache. They revisited the flames they'd let dim to embers during the war, stoked it back into a blaze and burned their way through the first wave of his heat. Their fingers tangled together, they rucked up the sheets, knocked pillows to the floor. And when it was over, Zolf spent well for the moment, she laid her head down on his chest.

Riza didn't dare to say anything. What had happened spoke volumes, anything else too dangerous. She wanted to stay and she couldn't, they both knew it. Zolf knew he would have to take the suppressants from here forward, but Riza had settled a beast inside of him he hadn't been able to feed for so long. He watched her get up from the bed, pushing his thoughts away from the emptiness of the moment. He was already rebuilding his defenses, ready for the next dose of pills even though he craved another hit of her skin. After she kissed him one last time, still not speaking anything that might harm them, she headed for the door. Zolf knew he couldn't follow her, nor could he lure her back to bed.

She would be there when they left for Drachma. Her orders were to protect him, she wasn't going to leave his side. He still thought of her as his, even more so now. Even though he could feel his palms itch for the alchemy, heard the whispers tainted red from his bedside table, he would focus on her. If he had anything to do with it, she would survive. Perhaps they would see Promised Day together.

One thing wasn't going to change. He was her omega, she was his Alpha.

That would be enough.


End file.
